Bienvenido a casa, Allenkun
by blamusa
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo sin verse ella descubrió que algo faltaba, y él aún no se decidía a volver. Al parecer alguien controla a Lavi. La inocencia del corazón al final aparecerá.... wii! LEÁNLO será genial! AllenxLenalee
1. Búsqueda

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de -man no me pertenecen son de Katsura Hoshino.

Ahora, por favor, lean el fic!!! Enjoy!! ^^

**Capítulo 1:** _Búsqueda_

Ya había pasado casi un año desde la partida de Allen, y una hermosa joven china esperaba confundida en un balcón de la nueva orden.

- _Ya casi se cumple un año y el "payaso" aún no vuelve – _escuchó Lenalee decir a un rastreador que pasaba por ahí.

- _No me sorprende, él al igual que su maestro solo saben huir y esconderse – _agregó su compañero.

El rastreador dejó de hablar al sentir la mirada furiosa de alguien arriba de ellos, por lo que cambió de tema para no tener que enfrentarse a la hermosa exorcista.

Lenalee contuvo su enojo y una venita apareció en su frente.

La exorcista siguió observando el cielo soltando uno que otro suspiro. Lavi quien la observaba se animó a acercársele para hablarle. Apenas llegó al balcón, Lenalee instintivamente entró en modo de defensa, poniendo triste al pelirrojo.

- ¿_No me responderás? –_ preguntó Lavi

Lenalee lo ignoró y activando su inocencia desapareció de su vista. Lavi alzó la mirada en dirección a donde había estado Lenalee, y sonrió.

***********************************************************************

El sol ya se había ocultado y Lenalee aun seguía en su habitación. Abrazada de una almohada, empezó a rodar en su cama pensado – _¿Por qué tengo que evitar a Lavi? – _de pronto un ruido se escuchó, había golpeado un mueblecito, que estaba al costado de la cama. Lenalee alzó la vista y encontró un cuadro boca abajo, se había caído por el golpe. La joven recogió el cuadro y vio en él una foto de Komui y Lenalee. Entonces Lenalee recordó, ella tenía un álbum, en donde estaban todas las fotos de sus amigos. Dejó el cuadro en el mueblecito y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, a buscar el mencionado álbum. Luego de unos minutos lo encontró, estaba un poco empolvado, debido a que había estado guardado detrás del escritorio.

Lenalee lo limpió y se sentó en una sillita, para observar el álbum de color blanco. Al abrirlo se vislumbró el signo de la orden. Luego en la siguiente página se encontró con ella misma solo que más pequeña, ese habría sido el momento en que entro en la orden; debajo de la foto ponía en palabras muy pequeñas – _Este es el momento en que mi vida termino_ -. Después de leer esto Lenalee rápidamente cambio de página, pero no era debido a que este evitando la foto, sino que la felicidad que la pequeña Lenalee buscaba se encontraba en la siguiente página. Lo que seguía era una foto en la que estaban Komui y Lenalee sonriendo y en letra medianas, justo debajo de la foto, decía – _Mi hermano esta aquí para protegerme _-. En el rostro de Lenalee se dibujo una sonrisa. La joven continuó pasando las páginas, observando varias fotos en la que se encontró a Kanda, Lavi y Marie de más jóvenes. Luego de unos minutos se detuvo en una página en la que se hallaba pegada una foto muy grande. Aquella foto había sido tomada poco después del ingreso de Komui a la orden. Lenalee observó la fotografía y suspiró, muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces, ella había logrado adaptarse un poco a la orden y había ganado amigos, tales como Kanda, Lavi, Suman, Marie y más. Pero no estaba completo, en aquella foto faltaban elementos muy importantes para ella.

Allen Walker se encontraba en la siguiente página. Aquel muchacho de cabello blanco, había sido la persona que convirtió la orden en un hogar para todos, y en especial para Lenalee. La joven sonrió al ver a su amigo y nostálgicamente suspiró.

Miranda, Krory y Chouji eran los siguientes en entrar a la orden, sus camaradas y amigos, ella los extrañaba mucho, pero sobre todo extrañaba al joven exorcista que siempre habría llegado a su rescate. Entonces al fin lo entendió, no era tan solo amistad, era un sentimiento más profundo el cual tenía a Lenalee en constante tristeza. Lo que más quería era ver a Allen otra vez, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y en antiguas misiones en las que Lenalee había corrido peligro, él no apareció.

Lenalee dejó a un lado el álbum y se dispuso a darle una respuesta a Lavi, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su habitación. Afuera la esperaba Lavi, que al verla le sonrió tiernamente.

***********************************************************************

_Flashback_

Lenalee estaba muy cansada, ya que había estado entrenando arduamente bajo la supervisión de Fou en la rama asiática. Al fin podía descansar después de dos meses de entrenamiento.

Komui como siempre después de cada misión, recibió a su hermana con un gran abrazo y un gran banquete, el cual Lenalee no podía terminar.

Komui hizo una reunión para mostrar su nuevo invento. Kanda, Chouji, Marie, Miranda, Lavi, Bookman y el equipo de ciencia estuvieron presentes. Komui entró a la habitación en donde los reunió, trayendo consigo a su gran invento.

- _He aquí a mi Komurin IV – _enseñó Komui

- _Oh no, todos prepárense para destruirlo – _exclamó Reever a los exorcistas

- _Nooo! Komurin IV no es malo _– defendió Komui

- _No le hagan caso – _dijo Lavi recordando el desastre que causó el otro Komurin

-_ ¿Para qué sirve, supervisor Lee? – _preguntó Chouji muy entusiasmado

- _Jo Jo Jo, sirve nada menos que para atender a los exorcistas cansados _– rió Komui.

En ese instante Lenalee entro a la habitación trayendo consigo una bandeja con tazas de café para todos.

_- Esta situación me resulta muy familiar _- dijo Jhonny.

De pronto Komurin IV vio a Lenalee y se activó.

_- OBJETIVO LOCALIZADO _– dijo Komurin IV dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

_- Ah!, es cierto _– exclamaron Reever, Komui y Jhonny a la vez.

_Ya lo recuerdo, esto es igual a aquella vez en la Komurin II capturó a Lenalee y luego Allen._

_Al escuchar esto ultimo, Lenalee reaccionó ante el acercamiento de Komurin IV golpeándolo con sus botas oscuras de nivel II que, para sospesa de todos, no se rompió._

_-Jajajajaja_ – rió Komui – _mi Komurin IV es inmune al ataque de Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Chouji, Miranda y Marie._

Esta vez el equipo de ciencias aplaudió el trabajo de Komui, excepto por Reever, quien aun desconfiaba de Komurin IV.

De pronto Komurin IV hizo cortocircuito y se volvió loco, el cafés de manos de Lenalee había desaparecido.

Todos quedaron pasmados ante esto, enseguida muchas manos salieron del robot descontrolado, atrapando a los exorcistas. Kanda activó su inocencia y trató de cortar la mano que lo sostenía, pero fue inútil. Lo mismo sucedió con todos los demás.

_- Supervisor, haga algo_ – gritó Reever

_- No, no le haré daño a Komurin IV_ – lloriqueó Komui

_- Pero Lenalee está en peligro _– gritó Reever señalando a la joven que volaba por los aires.

_- Waaa!! Lenalee _– lloró el supervisor.

En ese instante Komurin IV se detuvo y se apagó, desmoronándose poco a poco. Los exorcistas se liberaron de las manos de Komurin IV. Komui, paralizado y con la boca abierta, observó que Komurin tenia muchas agujas atravesadas.

_- Komui nunca mencionó mi nombre _– dijo Bookman desactivando su inocencia.

_- Gracias Jiji  _- dijo Lavi (Jiji - /yiyi/ = anciano)

Todos apalearon a Komui y a Komurin IV, mientras que Miranda y Lenalee reían. Mientras continuaba el jaleo, Lavi llamó a Lenalee a un rincón.

_- Lenalee, extrañas a Allen ¿cierto? _– dijo Lavi abrazando por el hombro a Lenalee.

Lenalee lo miró y contestó – _Claro que sí, Lavi. Al igual que a Krory y a todos ustedes cuando no están_.

_-Si, pero ¿estas segura que de esa misma forma extrañas a Allen?_ – preguntó Lavi con picardía.

Lenalee miró a su amigo con interrogación.

_- Lenalee, mira_ – le explicó Lavi – _Cada vez que nombran a Allen un brillo aparece es tus ojos. Además, siempre suspiras cuando recuerdas algo de él, así que…_

La muchacha se sonrojó.

_- Dime, Lenalee, te gusta Allen ¿no?_ – la cara de Lenalee se sonrojó por completo y muy nerviosa no supo que responder.

Antes de que Lavi pueda decir otra cosa, Komui apareció detrás de el y se colgó de su espalda empezando a jalarle los cabellos.

_- ¿¡¡Qué crees que haces sucio aprendiz de Bookman!!? _– gritó Komui

_- Waaaa!! ¿¡¡Acaso eres un mono!!? Bájate!! _– le gritó Lavi.

Todos fueron a auxiliar a Lavi. Mientras tanto Lenalee se escabullo y salió de esa habitación.

_Fin del Flashback_

***********************************************************************

El joven Bookman corría por los pasillos de la nueva orden recordando lo que habló con Lenalee. Él la había estado esperando fuera de su habitación para preguntarle algo. Apenas ella salió los dos hablaron. Lo cierto era que Lenalee era una joven muy hermosa y él le había tomado mucho cariño por lo que decidió aclararle sus sentimientos. Lenalee sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, decidió responderle la pregunta que este le hizo aquella vez del incidente de Komurin – _Lavi, trae a Allen de vuelta, por favor_ – le suplicó. Después de eso, se decidió a ir donde Komui, ya que para hacer feliz a Lenalee iría en busca de Allen Walker.

Lavi tocó la puerta de la oficina de Komui y este le hizo pasar con un _'Adelante'._

_- ¿Qué sucede Lavi?_ – preguntó Komui desinteresadamente mientras estudiaba unos documentos.

_- Traeré a Allen de vuelta _– decretó Lavi muy serio.

Komui se sorprendió mucho ante esto y mostrándose dudoso preguntó – ¿_Bookman tiene algo que ver al respecto?._

_- No, es por mi cuenta. Traeré a Allen Walker de vuelta – _reiteró Lavi.

Komui estudió al joven pelirrojo durante unos segundos y al final dijo – _No iras, Allen volverá cuando deba, de todas formas Link es el decide._

Lavi estuvo apunto de protestar, pero fue interrumpido por Bookman quien le propició un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_- ¿¡Qué tratas de hacer, aprendiz idiota!? _– le regañó Bookman

_- Ah! Jiji, eso duele! _– gritó Lavi como un niño pequeño.

Bookman y Lavi continuaron peleando como siempre siendo observados por Komui, luego de un rato Lavi se retiró de la habitación.

_- Veo que ya te has dado cuenta Komui_ – comentó Bookman

_- Es como si fuera otra persona _– agregó Komui mirando hacia la puerta

_- Tengo la sensación de que alguien controla a Lavi – _dijo Bookman

-_ Debemos vigilarlo más, me pregunto, ¿Por qué querrá ir tras Allen? – _preguntó Komui

La mirada de Bookman hizo entender a Komui. Hasta hace poco Lavi había mostrado signos de atracción por Lenalee, pero no el Lavi de siempre, sino el serio que a veces se mostraba. Komui asignó a Bookman que vigilara a Lavi. Luego mandó llamar a Lenalee y Miranda para darles una misión.

*********************************************************************

_¡Miranda, Toma!_ – gritó Lenalee

Miranda y Toma habían quedado enterrados bajo la nieve. La tormenta era tan fuerte que había provocado derrumbes y Lenalee buscaba desesperadamente a Miranda y Toma que estaban enterrados. De pronto observó una luz verde proveniente de debajo de sus pies, escarbó y logró encontrarlos. Habían sido protegidos gracias al poder de la inocencia de Miranda. Lenalee trató de sacar a Miranda y a Toma de aquel hueco.

_- Miranda, sujeta mi mano _– grito Lenalee

_- Lenalee-chan, cuidado _– alertó Miranda señalando detrás de la joven china

Lenalee volteó y un akuma de nivel 3 la atacó. Ella logró esquivarlo dando un gran salto, de pronto vio que el akuma llevaba un trozo de inocencia en su mano. Entonces no lo pensó más y fue directo a recuperarlo, pero antes de poder atacar otro akuma, que había estado escondido, la atrapó y la golpeó haciéndola caer contra unas rocas.

Ella quedó muy lastimada, pero, gracias al poder de Miranda, sus heridas se recuperaron. Entonces, nuevamente, realizó su ataque contra el akuma con la inocencia esquivando los ataques del otro. Lo cierto era que Lenalee se había vuelto mucho más rápida gracias al entrenamiento con Fou logrando alcanzar fácilmente a su objetivo. Pero, al momento del ataque, 30 akumas de nivel 1 y 2 la sorprendieron. Mientras que estos intervenían, el akuma con la inocencia desapareció.

Miranda observó al montón de akumas y vio a Lenalee en dificultades, por lo que decidió ayudarla aun más. Se levantó y logró atraerla atención de los akumas de nivel 1 a quienes logro destruir rápidamente con su nuevo poder, el cual consistía en que les acortaba el tiempo de vida. Los akumas de nivel 2 entonces fueron en grupo a atacar a Miranda, quien ahora ya solo podía defenderse. El hecho de contener el tiempo de sus vidas y usar su nuevo poder era muy agotador, aunque había estado bajo un duro entrenamiento jamás había destruido a tantos akumas a la vez.

Lenalee llegó hasta donde Miranda y logró defenderla de los ataque de los akumas de nivel 2. En ese instante el akuma de nivel 3 que la había estado observando apareció otra vez en la batalla, e, invocando una gran bola negra, logró golpear a Lenalee lanzándola de nuevo contra las rocas. Esta vez las heridas de la joven no cerraron como antes debido al cansancio de Miranda, quien ahora se veía en problemas junto con Toma debido a que el tiempo de vida de todos ellos estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Lenalee se acercó arrastrando hasta Miranda.

_- Miranda_ – dijo amablemente Lenalee. Ella tan solo la miró.

_- Por favor, resiste un poco más hasta que acabe con todos ellos, luego te prometo que te sacaré de aquí_ – terminó Lenalee dispuesta a destruir a los akumas.

Miranda asintió con una gran sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lenalee se dispuso a hacer su ataque mientras que recordaba cuando su hermano mando llamar a ella y a Miranda.

***********************************************************************

_7 horas antes_

-_ Lenalee, Miranda. La misión se trata sobre unos sucesos extraños que han ocurrido en la montaña Sca Fell. Cada domingo a las 7:30 pm, esta montaña brilla provocando un gran apagón durante unos 20 segundos. Hemos mandado rastreadores y se ha descubierto que el suceso se debe a que dos trozos de inocencia están ahí. Deben ir ahora y recuperarlas. Una cosa más, todos los que han intentado acercarse a la inocencia desparecieron, y luego de tres días se les volvió a ver al pie de la montaña, ninguno recuerda que sucedió._

***********************************************************************

El estado de Lenalee era muy deplorable, ya había destruido a muchos akumas de nivel 2. Las patadas de Lenalee eran increíblemente rápidas y el nivel 3 ya la estaba teniendo difícil hasta que Miranda comenzó a decaer causando que Lenalee vuelva a su estado original. Las heridas causadas en los anteriores ataques estaban apareciendo por lo que el akuma apareció y con otra bola oscura golpeó a Lenalee en el estómago. Se encontraba muy herida y Miranda ya no podía ayudarla más, de pronto una luz se vio en la dirección por donde había desaparecido el primer akuma (el de la inocencia). El akuma de nivel 3 ignoró el suceso y se preparó para dar el último golpe a Lenalee, pero de pronto se quedó paralizado ya que unas garras yacían clavadas en su pecho. El akuma de nivel 3 y los akumas restantes de nivel 2 se destruyeron por completo dejando aparecer una máscara de bufón que traía consigo el trozo de inocencia que el akuma se había llevado.

_- Aa..llen-kun… _– dijo entrecortadamente Lenalee para luego desmayarse.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: SE ACABÓ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS CON ALGUNA CRITICA TANTO SI LES GUSTO COMO NO Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE LO SIGAN LEYENDO GRACIAS!!!

Y RECUERDEN: A FIC WITH REVIEWS IS A HAPPY FIC!! ^^


	2. Sentimientos I

**NOTA: **Waaa!! Lo siento por demorar en publicar, lo que sucede es que me dio varicela, pero una de esas que dan miedo T_T considerando que tengo 17 años, pero de igual manera he aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y ahora trataré de publicar semanalmente, pero si no mandan más de tres reviews ¬.¬ (6 reviews actualmente) entonces no publico muahahaha -.-'', bueno disfruten de la historia ^^ y que los fics los acompañen. Gracias!

**Capítulo 2: **_Sentimientos I_

Ya había pasado un año desde su partida, pero para Allen Walker, el no ver a sus amigos le había parecido una eternidad. Junto a Link realizaba sus misiones y ya había logrado conseguir tres inocencias. Link había sido enviado por Laverrier para vigilar a Allen ya que luego de haber descubierto la conexión con el 14º Noé, era preciso que Allen Walker no ande solo. Gracias a Link y su itinerario, Allen no había vuelto a pisar la orden, pero si el arca, con la que ayudaba a sus compañeros.

En realidad él no quería volver a la orden, ya que último que deseaba era ver sufrir a sus amigos, y en especial a Lenalee.

Allen y Link habían llegado hasta un pueblo, en donde se detuvieron para comprar reservas de comida.

- _Parece que quieren que regreses – _exclamó Link

- _Todavía hay mucho que hacer – _contestó Allen si mostrar mucho animo, mientras sacaba una manzana de la bolsa.

Siguieron caminando en busca de más puestos de comida, hasta que los gritos de unos señores los hicieron detenerse.

-_ Pero están locas – _habló el verdulero

- _Yo también las vi, tal vez y no sea peligroso – _exclamó su vecina

-_ ¿Cómo que no es peligroso?, ¿no recuerdas como encontraron a los hombres que subieron? – _le preguntó, señalando la montaña

Allen se dirigió hasta donde estaban ellos y con un poco de timidez les habló.

- _Eh, disculpen, pero ¿sucedió algo en la montaña?_

Los señores observaron a Allen con mucha curiosidad, de pronto ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, señalando la ropa del joven.

- _Es la misma ropa – _exclamó la mujer muy sobresaltada

- _Eh niño, no me irás a decir que tú también subirás a la montaña_ – dijo el verdulero rascándose la cabeza

Link le hizo un gesto a Allen para que se marchasen, pero éste no hizo caso y continuó preguntando.

-_ Perdón, ¿pero que ocurrió en la montaña?_

_- Niño, no subas, esa montaña está infestada de monstruos – _le gritó la mujer, dejando a Allen de piedra por el susto al gritar

- _Calla mujer! – _dijo el verdulero_ – Lo que sucede es que hace unas semanas comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas en la montaña Sca Fell. De pronto el domingo hubo un gran apagón en el pueblo, claro eso no es lo extraño, lo raro es que la montaña empezó a brillar. Luego vimos como un hombre subía a la montaña, era un viajero. Nunca volvió, entonces muchas personas fueron a buscar el origen de todo, pero luego de tres días, aparecieron dormidos al pie de la montaña._

_- Pero no regresaron todos –_ agregó la mujer

- _Cuando les preguntamos que había sucedido, no recordaron absolutamente nada. Entonces después de esto todos nos alejamos de la montaña, solo el más tonto subiría ahí. Pero hasta hace poco, en realidad hoy en la mañana, dos jovencitas con la misma ropa que tú subieron, les advertimos, pero nos dijeron que no nos preocupemos que arreglarían todo – _terminó el verdulero

Allen tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, lo más probable es que hayan sido Miranda y…Lenalee. Una gota corrió por su rostro de preocupación. Se giró hacia Link y este asintió, en ese instante Allen salió del pueblo para dirigirse a la montaña.

Una gran tormenta se dirigía al pueblo, y ya había llegado a la montaña, en la cual no se podía ver con claridad. Allen continuó subiendo y entonces su ojo maldito se activó, mostrándole el alma de un akuma, podía tratarse de un nivel tres, ya que el alma era muy distorsionada. El joven se ocultó entre unas rocas y el akuma pasó sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Allen aprovechó esto y lo atacó. La pelea no duró mucho, el poder de Allen se había desarrollado notablemente. El akuma atacó a Allen, pero éste con rapidez lo paralizó, incrustándole su arma anti-akuma en el pecho. Ya estando apunto de morir, el akuma empezó a reír, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

- _Ha ha, me podrás destruir, pero no llegarás a tiempo para salvarlas – _terminó el akuma que fue destruido por Allen.

La inocencia que el akuma había sostenido calló y a tiempo Tincampy la rescató.

Se puso en marcha hacia donde se encontraba la batalla.

_- Por favor, Lenalee, resiste_ – pensó Allen.

De pronto la tormenta se disipó un poco dejándole ver la escena. El akuma de nivel 3 agarraba a Lenalee del cuello, preparándose para darle el último golpe. Allen ni siquiera lo pensó y fue a destruir al akuma.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

_- Allen-kun_ – gritó Lenalee, levantándose bruscamente de la cama.

_- Maestra Lee, por favor no se mueva aun esta herida_ – le calmó Toma.

Lenalee observó la habitación en la que se encontraba y vio que en la camilla del costado se encontraba Miranda durmiendo.

_- ¿Qué ocurrió Toma? ¿Dónde esta Allen? _– preguntó desesperada

_- El fue por la inocencia restante_ – avisó Toma

Lenalee intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó súbitamente, entonces toma la ayudó a levantarse.

_-Debo ir, sino no volverá_ – sollozó la joven china

El rastreador al verla tan triste trató de consolarle, entonces abrió su maleta y sacó un trozo de inocencia.

_-El maestro Walker me pidió que le entregase esto _– dijo entregándole el trozo de inocencia –_Maestra Lee, él volverá ya que fue a recuperar el otro trozo de inocencia._

Al escuchar esto Lenalee no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, pero de todas formas, muy preocupada decidió levantarse para ir a ayudarle.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Por alguna razón el enojo de Allen consigo mismo comenzó a aumentar debido a que, por su culpa, habían herido a Lenalee y a Miranda –_ Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, nada de esto hubiera sucedido_- pensó.

Lo único que en realidad deseaba en ese momento era ir donde Lenalee y entregar la inocencia.

Según la explicación de Toma, Allen llegó hasta la cima de Sca Fell en donde halló una abertura por la cual entró. Cada vez que se acercaba más al interior la temperatura se hacia más y más cálida, de pronto llegó hasta el final del camino en donde encontró un gran lago y al centro de este una planta que flotaba y palpitaba, emanando rayos de luz. Aquello seria el origen de todo. Allen trató de entrar al lago pero no puedo ya que el agua estaba muy caliente, entonces activando su inocencia llegó hasta la planta y la agarró. Nada ocurrió al coger la inocencia de aquella planta, o al menos eso pensó, ya que en ese instante la cueva empezó a desmoronarse, Allen introdujo la inocencia en Tincampy e inmediatamente salió de la cueva, al salir la entrada quedó completamente sellada, por fuera todo era normal, pero conforme Allen fue descendiendo hacia el pueblo empezó a vislumbrar casa destruidas. El joven muy desconcertado corrió rápidamente hacia el pueblo, en donde la gente gritaba y lloraba por el caos. De pronto una voz logró alcanzar a Allen, era Link que al verlo había corrido en su alcance.

-_ Walker! – _gritó Link – _El Noé Lulubell…_

-_ Lenalee! –_ exclamó Allen abriendo mucho los ojos - _¿dónde está?_

_- En el arca – _le calmó Link

- _¿Cuántos akumas aparecieron? – _preguntó Allen muy preocupado

_- Cinco de nivel 2 y 2 de nivel 3 – _le explicó

- _¿Qué ocurrió con Lulubell? – _preguntó el joven

- _Hizo esto ya que no encontró a la exorcista – _terminó Link

A pesar de saber que Lenalee se encontraba a salvo, la destrucción de la ciudad hacia sentir mucha culpa a Allen por lo que decidió ayudar a las personas.

_- Walker, debemos irnos_ – dijo Link al ver como Allen ayudando a una señora herida.

_- Esto fue un mensaje de Lulubell_ – murmuró Allen sin interesarse en Link

_- ¿De qué hablas? _– preguntó Link

Allen lo miró y le sonrió – _ayúdame quieres? –_le dijo

Link suspiró y fue a ayudarlo.

Ya era de noche y habían logrado juntar a todos los sobrevivientes en el centro de pueblo, en donde se habían armado carpas y demás. Todos agradecieron a los muchachos y los despidieron. Entonces salieron del pueblo destruido, llegando hasta un gran campo en donde Allen abrió el arca, sorprendiendo mucho a Link.

Allen entró y Link lo siguió. Hasta hacía poco Allen no había querido entrar al arca, ya que tal vez tendría que ir a la orden.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

- _Lenalee espera – _dijo Komui tratando de tranquilizar a su hermanita

- _Allen-kun está en peligro, déjame ir hermano – _le rogaba Lenalee

-_ Él está bien Lenalee – _le calmó su hermano

- _Y por qué no regresa? – _reclamó Lenalee

De pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un joven alto, de cabello blanco. Komui se quedó muy sorprendido al igual que Lenalee, entonces soltó a su hermana, que ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por irse, y se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes darle una palmada de bienvenida a Allen.

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró y los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos mirándose fijamente. _¿Qué había sido aquello?, ¿Komui dejando sola a su hermanita con un chico? – _se preguntaba Allen confundido.

- _Allen-kun… - _dijo Lenalee sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Allen observó a la exorcista y entonces desvió su mirada bruscamente, haciéndola entristecer un poco. El joven de pronto sacó a Tincampy de su bolsillo, haciendo que le de la inocencia. Entonces se dirigió hacia donde Lenalee, tomó sus manos y le entregó la inocencia, luego sin verla se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ante esto Lenalee se levantó de la camilla y muy débil cayó al suelo. Allen volteó e inmediatamente fue a ayudarla a levantarse, ella lo miró buscado verle a los ojos, pero éste ni siquiera la miró, entonces Lenalee muy enfadada cogió el rostro del joven entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla. Allen no tuvo más remedio y la miró, provocando que ésta se ponga nerviosa.

-_ Allen-kun, ¿por qué no regresaste? – _preguntó tristemente la exorcista

-_ El conde y los Noé están moviendo sus fichas y yo debo…._

_¿Por qué? – _le interrumpió Lenalee comenzando a llorar

Allen no sabía que hacer, Lenalee lloraba y él no sabía como consolarla.

-¿Por_ qué lo haces solo?, eres egoísta Allen-kun, ¿es qué yo no puedo ayudarte?, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?_

Ya antes había ocurrido una situación así, Allen no quería hacerla llorar, y era lo primero que había hecho.

- _Perdóname, Lenalee – _dijo Allen muy triste – _pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro_

_- Tonto, ¿para qué somos exorcistas? – _le gritó Lenalee

- _ Tú no quieres eso – _exclamó Allen seriamente

En ese instante la mano de Lenalee se dirigió hacia el rostro del joven propiciándole una bofetada. Allen se quedó muy sorprendido ante esto y Lenalee continuó llorando. Él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y entonces la abrazó.

- _Lo siento, Lenalee –_le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-_ ¿Por qué no entiendes? – _sollozó la joven - _¿Por qué no ves cuanto me preocupo por ti Allen-kun?_

Entonces Lenalee miró a Allen y este muy confundido estuvo apunto de hablar hasta que Lenalee lo silenció diciendo.

_Te quiero Allen-kun._

Allen estaba paralizado, de pronto todo se volvió confuso, _¿Qué sucedía?_

El gran desconcierto de Allen y el silencio hicieron entristecer a Lenalee, que agachando la cabeza empezó a llorar nuevamente. El exorcista que no sabía que hacer al respecto, tan solo se limito a acariciar la cabeza de Lenalee.

-_ Lo siento – _dijo ésta

Entonces Allen la levantó en brazos y la colocó en la camilla.

-_ No te vayas, Allen-kun- _suplicó Lenalee antes de que el joven se disponga a irse.

- _Estaré a tu lado – _dijo finalmente Allen

Esto le bastó a Lenalee que tomándolo de la mano se quedó dormida. Allen tan solo la observaba. _¿Qué eran estos sentimientos?_

_- Perdón Lenalee – _murmuró – _por hacer que te preocuparas_

El tiempo que transcurrió no fue largo, ya que el muchacho que había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta, decidió entrar a la habitación.

_- Allen!! – _exclamó Lavi lleno de alegría – Bienvenido a c…

-_ Shhh – _le cayó Allen señalando a Lenalee que estaba dormida

_- Oh, Allen, Komui te llama – _murmuró Lavi

Allen con mucho cuidado soltó a Lenalee y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó para ver a sus amigos.

- _Es genial volverte a ver Lavi – _dijo finalmente, para luego salir de la habitación.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

- _Komui, ¿Qué haces? – _preguntó Allen molesto

Komui se le había acercado apenas entró y se había puesto a lloriquear como un niñito.

_- Waa!! Allen, mi Lenalee está enamorada waaa!!, noo Lenalee ¿Quién es el pulpo en el que te has fijado?_

_- ¿De qué hablas, Komui? – _le preguntó Reever tratando de sacarlo del cuello de Allen

- _Nooo!! Déjame, Allen-kun ¿tú me dirás no? – _dijo Komui lloriqueando (como niñita jojo)

_- Komui!! – _gritó Allen apareciéndole una venita de molestia en la frente – _Están tras Lenalee. ¡Lulubell!_

Inmediatamente Komui se volvió serio y observando al exorcista dijo.

_- Aún así ella irá a las misiones_

_- Casi muere, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvarla…_

_- El pueblo no se hubiese destruido – _contestó Komui dejando a Allen sin argumentos

Komui suspiró y dijo – Allen-kun, Lenalee no es débil, ella puede hacerlo, pero si tú sigues rescatándola, ella nunca subirá de nivel.

Allen no pudo decir nada y no solo porque no sabía que decir, sino, porque en ese momento el golem de Komui empezó a sonar. Komui contestó y asintió.

-_ Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión, Allen – _terminó Komui dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir golpeó la cabeza de Allen con sus documentos y le dijo.

-_ No vuelvas a hacerla llorar, ¡pulpo!_

Komui le sonrió y salió de la habitación. _¿Qué rayos había sido eso?, ¿Acaso Komui aprobaba a Allen para ser digno de Lenalee? Y ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en eso en un momento así? Waa!!_

Mientras que trataba de aclarar su mente, Link entró a la oficina de Komui, viendo a Allen insatisfecho.

-_Walker! –_ exclamó Link – _debemos irnos._

_-_ _¿Qué debo hacer Link? – _suspiró Allen agarrándose la cabeza

- _Debes romper toda relación con tus amigos - _ le contestó

- _Ja ja, eso lo has dicho antes - _recordó Allen

- _Walker, no perdamos tiempo…_

_- No quiero dejarla – _murmuró el joven

-_ Entonces deseas verla morir, recuerda que el catorceavo está despertando – _terminó Link

Esto hizo reaccionar a Allen. El motivo por el que no quería volver a la orden, era por el hecho de que el catorceavo Noé era él mismo. Y si despertara como Noé, tal vez y sería el fin para sus amigos, ya que aunque el catorceavo fuera tras el conde, eso no significaba que no sea peligroso para ellos.

Allen y Link salieron de la habitación de Komui y dispuestos a irse activaron la puerta del arca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno se acabó el capítulo espero que les haya gustado ^^ por cierto muchas gracias ****katisha-chan**** por el review, y te aseguro que no le pasará nada a Lavi n.n; también muchas gracias ****emoTion-9**** ojalá y te haya gustado, y también gracias a todos n.n.**


	3. Sentimientos II

**NOTA: Siento mucho haber demorado T_T…. bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo!!!!**

**Capítulo 3: **_Sentimientos II_

Link entró al arca haciendo señas a Allen para que lo siga, pero éste se detuvo en la entrada, aún indispuesto a irse, entonces de repente Lavi apareció.

-_ Allen, ¿qué crees que haces? – _le reclamó, sosteniéndole por la muñeca y jalándolo hacia el pasillo.

- _Debo ir…_

- ¿_Y dejarás a Lenalee así?, ¿Cuándo despierte, qué le diremos?, ¿Qué haremos para que no este triste? – _le reprochó el pelirrojo

Allen se quedó sin palabras, en realidad no quería dejarla, no después de haber escuchado lo que ella sentía por él, pero ¿era solo por eso?, o acaso también sentía algo más que amistad por ella. El hecho de que siempre la protegía ¿A qué se debía?

Lavi observó al joven que se encontraba muy confuso y entonces suspiró dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-_ Es mejor que vayas con ella – _dijo por último

En seguida Allen echo a correr hasta llegar a la enfermería, en donde encontró a Lenalee despierta.

- _Allen-kun – _dijo al verlo en la puerta

- _Lenalee, lo siento, no debí dejarte – _se disculpó agitado Allen

Lenalee lo observó sorprendida y enseguida le sonrió con ternura, haciendo que éste se sonroje un poco.

-_¿Cómo te sientes? – _preguntó rápidamente Allen desviando la mirada

- _Mucho mejor – _le respondió

- _Lenalee – _dijo lentamente Allen – _yo…._

En ese instante Lavi entró a la habitación, interrumpiéndolo.

- _Ahh, esto… - _ se expresó el pelirrojo con incomodidad – _Lenalee, Komui nos llama para enviarnos a una misión._

Esta noticia hizo sentir disgustado a Allen. Lenalee lo miró enseguida y se puso de pie acercándose a él.

- _Allen-kun, vamos juntos – _le dijo tomándole de la mano

Allen apretó la mano de Lenalee y asintió. A continuación los tres se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Komui.

- _Adelante – _dijo Komui al escuchar la puerta

- _Ehh… Komui, aquí estamos – _le comunicó Lavi

- _Lo siento Allen, pero esta misión no es para ti – _notificó Komui seriamente

-_ Lo sé, pero…. Déjame ir también – _le pidió Allen

En eso una voz de detrás de ellos los hizo sobresaltarse.

- _Allen Walker…. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?_

_- Jiji – _exclamó Lavi al ver a Bookman

Bookman ya no habló mas ya que él al igual que Komui, esperaban una respuesta por parte de Allen.

- _Protegeré a mis amigos – _dijo finalmente

- _Allen… _- empezó a decir Lenalee tomándole del brazo, lo cual hizo que la actitud de Komui cambie a la de un niño pequeño

- _Waaaaaa!!! Lenaleeeeee!!!! – _lloriqueó Komui abalanzándose sobre su hermanita

A Lenalee le apareció entonces una venita en la frente, causando que pateara a Komui.

De pronto un aire de tensión envolvió la habitación cuando Bookman habló.

- _La mejor manera de protegerlos, ya la conoces Allen Walker_

En ese instante, en la mente de Allen se revivieron aquellos momentos en los que Link también le habló sobre eso. Allen era peligroso y la mejor manera de proteger a sus amigos era alejándose de ellos.

- _Allen – _dijo Komui recobrando la compostura – _es mejor que te retires_

_- Pero…_

Rápidamente cuatro rastreadores que habían ingresado a la oficina, sujetaron a Allen y se lo llevaron.

- _Lo siento – _murmuró por último Komui, viendo como el joven exorcista luchaba por zafarse de los rastreadores

Lenalee trató de ir a ayudarlo, pero Komui y Bookman la detuvieron.

- _Hermano – _reclamó Lenalee

- _Lenalee, el Conde del Milenio ya puso sus planes en marcha, no perdamos tiempo… Allen ya tiene una misión_

_- Komui, Jiji, Allen quiere ayud…_

_- Calla mocoso – _le reprochó Bookman al pelirrojo

Komui suspiró y entonces entregó los documentos a ambos exorcistas.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Allen fue llevado hasta una habitación, en donde se encontraba una gran mesa rodeada de muchas sillas. El joven de cabello blanco trató de salir, pero la puerta había sido cerrada por fuera. Link, que había estado esperándolo se mostró ante él. Allen vio al joven y observó que traía un gran paquete lleno de documentos.

- _Han aparecido dos akumas de nivel cuatro al sur de Holanda – _dijo enseguida – _hemos encontrado que un trozo de inocencia yace al fondo de una fuente, la cual está sanando a los enfermos_

_- ¿Por qué esos akumas no…?_

_- No pueden destruir la inocencia debido a que una fuerte barrera envuelve la fuente, excepto por una pequeña parte, de donde fluye esa "medicina" para los enfermos. Walker los akumas se han disfrazado y están "repartiendo" esa cura para todos_

_- No comprendo – _dijo Allen

-_ La fuente cura a los enfermos, pero solo por un día, luego aquella energía que ellos absorbieron vuelve a la fuente, llevando consigo lo bueno del cuerpo, por lo que ya hay muertos._

Esta noticia molestó mucho a Allen, quería destruir al Conde, ya que no quería ver como sufrían los demás

- _Iré – _dijo Allen poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – _Déjame ir – _dijo por último

Link alzó la vista y apretó un botón el cual abrió la puerta dejando que el joven exorcista se marchase.

Allen se encontraba muy disgustado, y eso se debía a que la promesa que había hecho con respecto a no acercarse a sus amigos, no la estaba cumpliendo. Además aún no sabía como responder a los sentimientos de Lenalee. Waaa ¿Qué debía hacer?, seguido estaba el asunto de Lulubell y por último el hecho de que si se iba no vería a Lenalee.

Mientras que trataba de aclarar su mente, una joven exorcista que lo había estado buscando desde hacía un buen rato, chocó con él.

- _Lenalee… - Allen-kun… - _dijeron a la vez, sonrojándose

- _Ah… este… - _Allen se llevó el brazo hacia la cabeza, tratando de evadir la mirada de la hermosa exorcista

- _Lo siento, Allen-kun –_ se disculpó Lenalee bajando la cabeza – _no pude ayudarte_

_- No…No te preocupes Lenalee, no fue algo grave – _dijo rápidamente Allen

Los dos guardaron silencio un rato y entonces Allen se dispuso a hablar.

- _Lenalee…. Debo irme_

Lenalee lo miró con gesto preocupado y le dijo – ¿_Regresarás?_

_- Si, regresaré – _prometió Allen, tomándola de las manos – _Lenalee_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Por favor Lenalee prométeme que escaparás hacia el arca apenas sientas indicios de peligro, por favor_

_- Allen-kun _

Las manos de Allen estaban frías y el muchacho estaba aterrorizado, alarmando mucho a la exorcista.

- _Lulubell, ella te está persiguiendo – _murmuró Allen, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Las memorias del catorceavo Noé aparecían de pronto en la mente de Allen, causando que éste reviviera desagradables sucesos. Lenalee lo miró tiernamente y lo envolvió con un abrazo, haciendo que el joven vuelva en sí.

- _Allen – _dijo Lenalee acariciándole los cabellos – _lo prometo, no dejaré que nada me lastime_

El exorcista ya más tranquilo alzo la vista para ver a la hermosa joven, los dos se miraron por un rato e inconscientemente empezaron a acercar sus rostros acortando la distancia entre ellos. De repente un gran estruendo los obligó a separase.

- _Siento una energía asesina acumulada detrás de nosotros – _explicó Allen, a quien le apareció una gotita en la frente (-_-')

Efectivamente detrás de ellos, a unos diez metros de distancia, se encontraba Komui con ojos asesinos y también el equipo científico.

Entonces rápidamente Reever se abalanzó contra Komui y sujetándolo con fuerza gritó – _Allen! Corre._

Sin detenerse a pensarlo Allen tomó la mano de Lenalee y echó a corre junto con ella.

- _WAA!! Lenalee!!, grrr! Allen Walker te destruiré, Muahaha – _rió malignamente Komui sacando todo su armamento, luego se zafó de Reever y de inmediato fue tras Allen y Lenalee

***************************************************************************************************************************

- _Desearía que esto nunca acabe – _pensó Lenalee muy contenta mientras seguía al joven exorcista

Allen se sentía de igual manera muy contento, teniendo la mano de Lenalee y corriendo con ella. Mientras los dos jóvenes disfrutaban el momento, Komui los logró alcanzar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Lenalee activó su inocencia y desapareció junto con Allen, dejando helado al supervisor.

- _Lenalee – _exclamó Allen – _vamos hacia arriba_

Lenalee asintió con alegría y de inmediato hizo lo que Allen le pidió. Los dos llegaron al cuarto piso de la orden, en donde se encontraba el arca, la cual Allen abrió para entrar.

Ya adentro los dos continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la cima de la ciudad dentro del arca, donde pararon para hablar y descansar.

- _Komui, querrá destruirme_ – dijo Allen apareciéndole una gotita en la frente (n_n')

- _No lo hará_ – le respondió Lenalee sonriendo

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que la mirada de Allen se desvió hacia la ciudad.

- _¿Qué sucede Allen-kun? _– preguntó Lenalee

- _Alguien a entrado – _le respondió seriamente

Lenalee se acercó a la baranda y observó hacia donde le señaló Allen. Efectivamente, alguien había entrado, y se estaba al lugar en donde estaban ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos se vislumbró la figura de un joven pelirrojo encima de su martillo.

- _Lavi – _exclamó Lenalee

Lavi descendió de su martillo y saludo a los dos jóvenes.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Lavi? – _dijo de inmediato Allen

- _Ahh, Lenalee, Komui está como loco ahí afuera, será mejor que salgas, además debemos irnos cuanto antes_

El rostro de Lenalee se sonrojó por escuchar sobre su hermano, y esto hizo que se vea muy tierna y linda lo cual encantó mucho a Allen. Lavi se percató de esto y rápidamente tramó algo para fastidiarlo.

- _Oye, Brote de Habas – _se burló al estilo Kanda

- _Es Allen, idiota – _respondió inconscientemente Allen

-_ Jajaja Allen eres un niño – _rió Lavi, provocando que el joven de cabello blanco le profiriera un golpe en la cabeza

_- Está bien, lo siento jeje_

Lenalee rió al ver a sus amigos jugando y alegremente tomó las manos de ambos para marcharse. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la ciudad y Lavi que no dejaba de mirar a Allen con cara de estar planeando algo se detuvo, provocando que sus amigos lo hagan también.

- _Allen!...suelta a Lenalee – _le ordenó de pronto, dejando perplejos a ambos exorcistas

Entonces para empeorar la situación, jaló a Lenalee hacia él logrando soltarle de la mano de Allen.

Una venita apareció de pronto en la frente de Allen, seguido por un aura maligna

- _Inocencia actívate – _pensó Allen sacando a su "Bufón"

Lavi empezó a reír, provocando que Allen se disponga a atacarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, para sorpresa de ambos, Lenalee golpeó a ambos exorcistas.

- _Ouch, Lenalee eso duele – _dijo Lavi sobándose la cabeza

Allen no dijo nada pero en cambio empezó a reír. Lenalee sin embargo estaba muy colorada, pero no solo de vergüenza, sino también de cólera. Entonces sin ver a los jóvenes se marchó.

_- Lenalee – _llamó Allen yendo tras ella de inmediato

Mientras los dos exorcistas se alejaban, Lavi se quedó observándolos.

- _Creo que ya es hora – _se dijo finalmente – _Allen, Lenalee espérenme – _gritó corriendo hacia ellos.

Los tres exorcistas descendieron más y más hasta llegar a la puerta por la que habrían entrado. El primero en salir fue Lavi, seguido por Lenalee quien se disponía a hacerlo, pero antes cogió de la mano a Allen y lo jaló para que vaya con ella. Allen no se movió y Lenalee no puedo salir. La exorcista volteó para ver al joven que le sonreía.

-_ Lenalee, debo irme – _dijo éste

- _Si, lo se, pero volvamos a la orden, ven – _dijo Lenalee jalando nuevamente a Allen, quien no se movió

Lenalee lo observó negando con la cabeza y este solo le sonrió. De pronto Allen se le acercó, llevando sus manos hacia el rostro de la exorcista, que no soportaba la idea de verlo partir.

Entonces los dos se acercaron más, y un sentimiento muy fuerte recorrió a Allen, haciendo latir muy rápido a su corazón.

- _Ya lo entiendo – _se dijo Allen

Esta vez él no permitiría que los interrumpan, por lo que acercó el rostro de la joven al suyo y sin importarles nada de lo que ocurriría haya afuera, se dieron un beso.

Después de eso los dos se abrazaron y se despidieron, Allen prometió nuevamente que volvería, y ella asintió muy apenada por su partida pero a la vez muy feliz por aquella respuesta por parte de Allen.

Lenalee salió del arca y Allen continuó mirando por unos segundos más el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido. Luego alzó la vista hacia el cielo y suspiró alegremente.

- _Yo quiero a Lenalee – _dijo finalmente, entonces dando un último vistazo a la puerta, se dirigió hacia el tercer nivel del arca, en donde se supone que Link estaría.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy alejado de la orden, se encontraba volando histérico un paraguas, buscando algo dentro de varios cuartos del arca del Conde.

_- Road-sama, Road-sama_ – gritaba Lero - _¿Dónde se ha metido?_

Lero siguió buscando, hasta que entró a una habitación oscura llena de peluches y regalos, el paraguas entró sigilosamente y de inmediato empezó a buscar. Al centro de la habitación encontró dormida en un sillón a Road Camelot. Lero se acercó a ella y empezó a despertarla.

- _Road-sama, Road-sama – _decía el chistoso paraguas – _por favor despierte_

_- Lero, vete – _dijo Road apartándolo de un golpe y volviendo a dormir

- _Road-sama – _insistió nuevamente – _debe despertar, el Conde ya está regresando y necesita estar preparada_

Road abrió los ojos muy rápido y se levantó de pronto. Vio a Lero a su lado y con un aura malévola cogió al pobre Lero y empezó a sacudirlo.

- _Waaaa…Road-sama – _lloriqueó Lero

- _De acuerdo – _contestó Road lanzando al paraguas y dando un gran bostezo

Lero muy mareado por la sacudida esperó a que Road esté lista, para luego guiarla hacia el salón de estaría reunidos los demás.

- _¿Qué sucede pequeñita? – _preguntó el padre de Road al verla entrar - ¿_Por qué esa cara?_

_- Pregúntale a este – _respondió Road disgustada lanzándole a Lero

EL padre de Road rió y se levantó para cederle el asiento. Tikky llamó a Lero y le acarició la pequeña cabecita.

- _Tikky, no hagas eso – _ordenó Road lanzándole una mirada asesina a Lero

Tikky sonrió y a continuación sacó un puro de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Road lo observó con gesto de molestia y se volvió nuevamente a su padre.

En ese instante el Conde del Milenio apareció y se sentó en el sillón principal. Lulubell de inmediato se paró a su lado y entonces comenzó la reunión. Después de unos minutos el Padre de Road se retiró, obedeciendo la orden del Conde.

- _Lulubell ya es hora – _dijo el Conde

En el rostro de Lulubell apareció una ligera sonrisa. Entonces asintió y desapareció. Esta vez si la capturaría.

**Bueno se acabó el capítulo, espero que le haya gustado ^^. Gracias por los reviews ****darky-OwO****, Mr. Cookie, Saulen (si se me fue eso de Lenalee y los akumas de nivel tres sorry)****, ****SeIs MiNuToS ReStAnTeS, Allena, LIA SAMA y Arian Asakura. **

**Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, el cual se llamará Trampa. Aparecerán Kanda, Krory y también la rama asiática wii!!. Lavi planea algo y Bookman lo descubrirá, pero tarde. **

**- **_**Lavi, cómo pudiste! – **_**gritó Komui golpeándolo**

**Lavi no se inmutó y le sonrió.**

**- **_**Es mi deber – **_**dijo Lavi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

_**- Lulubell, ¿dónde está? – **_**preguntó molesto Allen**

**Bueno eso es todo gracias!!! **

**P.D.: sigan mandando reviews n.n**


End file.
